


Assistant

by DearEloise



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearEloise/pseuds/DearEloise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever fic, please be gentle dear reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistant

We all loved him at the campaign office. He was so sweet and adorable that it was impossible not to adore him, and believe me, did we ever. The fact that he was forbidden fruit just made him all the more enticing. He knew all of our names, even remembering little details like how we took our coffee and who was working on even the smallest aspects of his campaign. 

I had been working in his office for the past three months, usually doing whatever mundane tasks needed to be done, when his personal assistant who usually accompanied him to his rallies, was unexpectedly sidelined with the flu. Given the fact that I was the only person left in the office when he arrived, the task unceremoniously fell to yours truly. "Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked with a smile. "Of course Marco." I replied, silently hoping that I hadn't sounded too eager. We jumped into his black SUV and made the quick trip to the convention center. 

The rally itself wasn't particularly unusual. I watched from my perch at the side of the stage as he reiterated his usual talking points and answered a few questions from the crowd. As he was walking off stage, to my dismay, it seemed that the security at the venue hadn't done a fantastic job keeping the press in their designated area. As soon as we stepped out of the backstage area we were greeted with at least 50 reporters, all barking questions at the same time. Flashbulbs flashing and iPhones and tape recorders shoved in our faces, he grabbed me by the arm and we took off down the hall, reporters in hot pursuit. We took a turn down a corridor, barely edging them out. He flung open the first door we came to, shoved me inside, and quickly locked the door behind us. We found ourselves in a small office with an empty desk , a well worn office chair, and very little else. I could hear the throng of press running past the door, and almost laughed out loud, save for the fact that Marco silenced me by placing his index finger over my lips. I don't know if it was the adrenaline, the heat of the moment or what, but the next thing I knew our eyes met and his lips were suddenly on mine. I let out a soft moan, which only served to push him further as he lifted me onto the edge of the desk, running his hands up my thighs as he pressed his hard cock into my crotch. I don't know what came over me at that moment, but all I knew is that I had never wanted anyone to fuck me as much as I wanted that man to at that very second. All semblance of foreplay was lost as I tore open his belt and his pants and wrapped my legs around his waist. Within seconds he was inside me, thrusting so hard I thought my insides might explode at any moment. I rode against him, nails digging into his shoulders as he came inside me, the force of which sent me over the edge as well. We remained like that for a few minutes, my legs wrapped around him and my head pressed against his chest, as we caught our breath. I knew I should feel guilty, but selfishly the pleasure I had just had was enough to cast all semblance of guilt to the wind. He pulled up his pants and fixed his tie while I made a futile attempt to smooth the wrinkles out of my skirt and wipe the shit eating "I JUST FUCKED A SEXY SENATOR" grin off of my face. "Do you think they're gone?" I asked breathlessly as he cracked open the door to look outside. "It looks like we're in the clear." he replied, grabbing my ass as I walked past him through the door. We quietly made our way down the hall to the back exit, finally making it back to the SUV. 

The trip back to the office was silent until we reached the parking lot where my own car was waiting. I went to open the door, but stopped to look back at him, not sure of the goodbye protocol after you've just had sex with your boss. He leaned in, kissed me deeply, and then said; "I'm pretty sure I just found a new assistant."


End file.
